


Bet I Can

by biscuitysguise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Iwa's dick is huge, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, but like. gently, one instance of semi-public sex, this is literally just like. 2k words of oikawa trying to deepthroat iwa's giant dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitysguise/pseuds/biscuitysguise
Summary: Iwa's dick is giant, and Oikawa can't help but want to take the whole thing in his mouth.So he does.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 20
Kudos: 474





	Bet I Can

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is deadass like . 1.8k of pure porn and i have no regrets pls enjoy

The first time Oikawa tried to give Iwaizumi a blowjob, he was admittedly taken aback by the sheer size of his dick. Granted, they’d seen each other naked before, changing in locker rooms and that one time Oikawa spilled a dark chocolate mocha all over Iwa’s crotch and he stomped off to the bathroom to wash his pants out, dragging Oikawa by the hood of his sweatshirt that he would later take for himself and wrap around his waist. (He wasn’t wearing underwear that day. Oikawa never asked why. He never got that sweatshirt back either… whatever. They started dating within the week.) 

But then again, Oikawa had never seen him... at full hardness.

So it turned out Iwa, who had at first seemed like a shower, was indeed a grower. Sure, his dick was admittedly above average in terms of both length  _ and _ width when soft - for some reason Oikawa was involved in the purchase of his first jockstrap and remembers the whole hassle it was when it was too small - but holy  _ shit, _ Oikawa’s long fingers barely connected more than a millimetre when he wrapped his hand around the base of Iwa’s dick.

Hearing Iwa groan that first time (and oh, knowing that he was groaning in a  _ good _ way, and because of  _ him _ ... Oikawa felt himself begin to harden as well, uncomfortable within the confines of his jeans) spurred him on beyond his shock. Adding more lube, he let his wrist go lax as he dragged his hand up and down the length. 

There was no way that whole thing was going to fit in his mouth. Definitely not on the first try. 

Not one to quit easily, Oikawa took the head into his mouth, keeping the movement of his hand steady as he slipped his tongue into the slit. He felt his boyfriend hold himself back from bucking up into Oikawa’s mouth and put his other hand on Iwa’s stomach in a show of gratitude. There was no way he—

Apparently that movement was the wrong thing to do, Oikawa figured out as Iwa gasped and didn’t hold back as his hips canted forward once. Twice. Iwa’s hand threaded into Oikawa’s hair and pulled him off of his dick, watching as tears spilled out of the sides of his eyes, and he gasped for air. 

“Shit, are you okay?” Iwa asked, holding Oikawa’s head steady, tilted up to look at him. Oikawa’s eyes were glazed over, and his tongue breached between his teeth. He looked so fucked out already, Iwa wrapped his free hand around his base to stop from cumming at the sight. “Oikawa. Are you alright?” 

Oikawa nodded, his eyes meeting Iwa’s as he pushed forward to take Iwa into his mouth again. The hand in his hair - god _ dammit _ why was Iwa so fucking strong? - prevented him from getting very far, but as his mouth opened, a visible sticky string of white precum stretched from his tongue to his bottom lip to his top and- 

Iwa came embarrassingly fast that first blowjob. Not that he really regretted it; that was the first time he got to see Oikawa so fucked out with pearly ropes of cum streaking across his face.

After that, Iwa tended to be more careful of being alone with Oikawa. Anywhere. The setter would jump his bones the second they were in a room by themselves, yanking on Iwa’s waistband as his knees hit the floor. 

“Jesus fuck, Oikawa, calm down,” Iwa gasped one time as he barely managed to bolt the door of the bathroom before his boyfriend was on his dick. 

“Can’t,” Oikawa gasped in return, pressing tiny kisses and kitten licks all over Iwa’s cock as he watched (and felt) him grow in his hand, from thick and soft to hard and long and absolutely  _ mouth watering _ . “Your dick is so pretty, it would be a shame if I couldn’t ever get it all the way down my throat.” 

Okay so maybe there were two times Iwa came embarrassingly fast. 

(The look of surprise on Oikawa’s face was always worth it, though.)

The day came when there was a noticeable difference between how far Oikawa could go since the beginning of their relationship. 

“You just don’t quit, do you?” Iwa gasped as the tip of his dick began to slide down Oikawa’s throat. 

The other’s throat tightened as he attempted to reply around the thick cock in his mouth, and Iwa held his hands in Oikawa’s hair and held him at arm’s length so as to avoid thrusting violently into the tight heat. Oikawa pulled off, gagging and trying to catch his breath between coughs. 

“Absolutely not,” Oikawa replied, looking up with watery eyes still full of determination. “There will come a day when I can just sink down onto your dick and you can shoot your load right down my throat, Iwa-chan. It’s gonna happen.” 

“Fuck,” Iwa gasped, already absolutely ruined by the sight of his lover on all fours in front of him, looking wrecked as he gasped for air.  _ He _ did that. Iwa was responsible for Oikawa’s current state and- oh, fuck-

A hand on his dick helped him along. Oikawa used the viscous spit from the back of his throat that had accumulated on the head of Iwa’s dick and spread it around, using it to ease the slide. 

Oikawa still took Iwa’s dick into his mouth as he was about to cum, swallowing the load and then sticking his tongue out to prove he had done the deed, making Iwa groan, and then making him groan once more at the promise held in his darkened gaze, and then  _ again _ at the dark stain at the crotch of Oikawa’s jeans.

And then, it finally happened. 

In their just over three month old relationship, they had only fucked around with blowjobs and rushed handjobs and a couple of other low key things, and they were in the process of 69ing for the first time when the time came. 

Iwa had his tongue pressed against Oikawa’s puckered rim, licking stripes of saliva back and forth as Oikawa continued to press down. Iwa felt the tip of his cock hit the fleshy back of Oikawa’s throat, and then continue further, and oh- that was new- he was, oh god, he- 

Oikawa’s throat tightened around Iwa’s thick length, pressing down and making Iwa moan against Oikawa’s hole. Oikawa was breathing steadily through his nose, which was pressed up into Iwa’s neatly trimmed pubes. 

“F-fuck,” Iwa barely managed to hiss, pulling back from Oikawa’s rim to slam his head back against the headboard, overwhelmed with sensations. His fingers dug into the fleshy skin of Oikawa’s ass as he gasped. “T-Tooru,” he stuttered, his hips canting along with his broken voice. “I can’t hol-ld back, oh  _ god _ -!” 

Oikawa didn’t pull off, only hummed. He reached behind himself to pat at Iwaizumi’s hand on his ass, proceeding to give him a brief thumbs up. 

Iwa knew what he meant immediately. “You sure?” he gasped, holding back an ungodly lewd moan as his boyfriend briefly nodded. 

And then, Iwa began to fuck into Oikawa’s mouth.

It was an entirely different experience from anything he had ever felt. Oikawa had bought him a bigger-sized fleshlight that would encompass the entire length of his dick, and would sometimes use it on him, wrapping his hand around to add to the sensation of fucking into something tight and warm, but even that paled in comparison. 

Oikawa was already pressed up against Iwa, as far as he could go, but when Iwa began to thrust, he began to bounce. The sounds coming from where Oikawa’s mouth was were so incredibly lewd, echoing around the room. He could feel spit travelling downwards from his boyfriend’s mouth, down his balls and tracing along the curves of his body to his hole, which was clenched as he experienced the most mind-blowing pleasure of his life.

Oikawa somehow managed to groan, vibrations travelling up Iwa’s dick and adding to the sensations, making him shudder. He watched as his boyfriend finally moved a bit, going from holding onto Iwa’s legs to one hand wrapping around his own throat, not applying any pressure, simply resting there. 

Oikawa probably had no idea how much affect it would have, but once Iwa felt the constriction at that point in Oikawa’s throat, he began to cum. He couldn’t hold back anymore as Oikawa held his hand around his own throat, feeling Iwa’s dick slide back and forth. 

Oikawa’s fingers tightened into Iwa’s skin as he began to cum, shooting his load directly down Oikawa’s throat. His eyes were probably big, Iwa thought, pleasure coursing in waves through him. And his pupils would be blown wide with pleasure. 

As Oikawa began to pull off of Iwa’s now sensitive cock, Iwa tugged him backwards until he was sitting on his face, and pressed his tongue inside Oikawa’s body. He relished the broken near scream that echoed around the room, thankful - neither for the first nor the last time - that he had his own house and no neighbours to annoy. 

Oikawa began to whine high in his throat as Iwa pulled his tongue out and set his lips, sucking against Oikawa’s rim as his boyfriend practically wailed atop him. 

“I-in me, please, want you in me!” Oikawa cried, his voice raspy and choppy. 

What was Iwa gonna do? Say no? He delved his tongue into Oikawa once more, adding a finger beside it, and a second one soon after that. After some searching around, he found exactly what he was looking for - though it was likely made easier due to how incredibly turned on Oikawa was. 

He didn’t move anything except his tongue between his fingers, simply pressing down onto Oikawa’s prostate as the setter squirmed and screamed above him. Sticky ropes of white cum shot from the end of his cock, splattering all up his chest and onto Iwa’s legs. 

Iwa pulled back and held Oikawa’s waist as he tumbled to the side, panting and sinking down until they were laying next to each other.

“Just wait until I can sit on it,” Oikawa gasped, still recovering from his own orgasm. 

“You’re relentless, huh?” Iwa conceded, pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s forehead and licking off a bit of cum that had managed to get up there. 

“Absolutely,” came the response. “Bath?” 

“Bath.” Iwa managed to regain feeling in his limbs and turned on the water in the bathtub, coming back to scoop Oikawa into his arms when he deemed it a good temperature. 

Everything was going fine until Oikawa looked at him partway through the bath. “Clean me out real good, Hajime,” he said seductively, wrapping his arms around Iwa and grinding his ass down onto his cock. “I’m riding that, next.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes thank you for reading please comment if you want another smut next sunday bc i'm lowkey thinking that sunday is gonna just be smutday :) it'll be fun


End file.
